Today
by BaskinxxRobins
Summary: Two years they waited for today...Today it won't be about the past or what may happen next, today it was about the NOW,the present. A whole day just them,their hidden feelings,soccer and ice-cream in Styrofoam cups...Dedicated to BB...
1. Chapter 1

**In memory of my best friend who I miss a lot and to wish him a Happy B'day-Daylight(Slightly based on the song by Maroon 5) **

_**Prologue**_

At sunset it was just them at their railing, just them waiting, watching the sky flicker colours to blue to orange to purple and finally a starry night.

**Karin**

When she went to the railing and saw him there she began to cuss in her head about him; about his stupid hair which defied gravity, his stupid smirk which would always be present when she was with him (especially when she didn't get something), his stupid scowl that appeared on his face when she teased him (mostly on his height), his stupid eyes which got her in this situation in the first place and...And it was just him, him who she fell in love with okay maybe it was basically her hearts fault not his, so great stupid heart why in kami's name did you pick him...

It had been two years since he last came to visit, two years give or take a few weeks after she realised her newly developed feeling, to say it came to her as shock was an understatement, I mean SHE WAS KARIN KUROSAKI and HE WAS TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA for crying out loud...But most of all she was hurt and angry that he didn't even try to keep in touch with her...

"You Baka, you come only after 2 freaking years "she yelled

And only then did she throw a punch to his face.

**Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace**

**Toshiro**

He saw her approaching the railway through the corner of his eye and saw her face, all her puppy fat melted, her grey eyes shining and her raven hair now grown in her signature ponytail with a few strands framing her face. He saw a wave of emotions flash through her face from surprise to something he didn't recognise to hurt and finally settling on anger. Wait anger...

"You Baka, you come only after 2 freaking years"she yelled. She sounds angry I thought to myself, and then she punched me. "Ow, ow, oww" she cried in pain, well she tried to punch me even though instead she hurt herself. "What is your head made off? Diamond" she questioned. "Shit it hurts" she cussed."Give me your hand" I said, she gave it to me and I cast a healing Kido on it trying really hard not to laugh, it was too damn hard to keep my cold personality around her, she makes me so...so.. '_Carefree' whispered Hynamouri_. "What, what makes you say that?"I questioned confused,"Kurosaki was just a girl from the human world who I visited whenever my Soul reaper schedule was free, just a girl who could melt the barriers around my ice personality, just a girl who I...I...Hynamouri" I asked dumbfounded; making sure it was true_. "You forget youngling that I am part of your soul after all" Hynamouri said _and I had every reason to believe that that was all he was going to say for a while. "Toush its better now, you can let go" said Karin softly. "Oh,"I said giving her hand back."So why did you punch me, I mean try to punch me" I smirked."Nice to know me being hurt is funny to you"Ka-Kurosaki said pouting."Why couldn't you even call, or hell send me a hell butterfly "I'm sorry Serieti has been a mess after the Aizen fiasco..."he offered with an apologetic look. "Oh how is everything going on there?" I gave a pained look. "It's fine". "Anyway you still play soccer?"I asked trying to change the subject. She smirked...

**Smile**Love**Peace****You*Me*Against*the*World****Smile**Love**Peace**

_**To be continued**_

Loved it, hated it?

Leave a review please...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Time On Today**_

"Anyway you still play soccer?"I asked trying to change the subject. She smirked...

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

"Che, you've got rusty old man" she panted lying beside Toshiro after a tiring yet enjoyable game of soccer. Knowing he would get annoyed when she accused him of his white hair matching an old grandpa's*****. "I just let you win" he teased. She taking it seriously was soon on top him and a tickle fight was ensured. "Take it back or I'll never get off of you" she bargained. "Why would I want that? I like this position" he murmured without thinking. Her eyes widened and his mouth dropped open so he looked like a fish. A cute white haired fish. "Oh Kami, was it just me or did your dirty side just slip out?"She smirked not feeling embarrassed at the slightest, but knowing he did "Here I thought you were innocent, the great Taicho of the 10th squad is actually a pervert in secret.""It wasn't me, it was Hynomauri"he said panicked. _"Youngling although I am a part of your soul it does not mean you blame your bad behaviour on me"_ Hynomauri rumbled offended. "Sorry Hynomauri, I wish I had a hollow to blame it on like Kurosaki (Ichigo) does... " "So you're telling me that it was your zanpaktou whom I grown to find out to be a highly respectable dragon" she clarified grinning. "What do can I do to make this go away?"He demanded. "What are you willing to do?"She asked raising her eyebrow.

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

"Anything "he replied after giving it thought and remembering that she was a Kurosaki "Reasonable" he added. "Will you..."she began. "No, for the 100th time Ka-Kurosaki I am not going to train you. Why can't you be happy with the few Kido spells I taught you" he cut off. 'Uh-oh he's off in his **'Why** **I shouldn't become a shinigami speech'** 'she thought. "I know you tell me about the high level hollows but why do you think soul society stations shinigami here. To have fun?" he ranted. "Stop. First of all I wanted you to buy me an ice-cream" pointing to an ice cream shop in the end of the street. "And secondly_** (-It's a word, I think)**_ How many times have I told you to call me Karin baka" she stated swiping her palm to the back of his head. "Fine, let's go" he said desperately trying to cool his heating cheeks.

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

"I mean there is Goat-chin, Ichi-nii, and Yuzu-chan who are also Kurosaki" she commented then leaning into his ear she whispered conspiringly "I am sure Rukia-nee will soon legally be goat-chin's third daughter". He couldn't help it as he let out a chuckle seeing the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Her grey eyes which was the key to the ice fortress around him. He knew he was staring at her as they walked to the ice cream vendor unaware of what she was explaining to him with her animated hand gestures.

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

"She will have a chocolate cone and a vanilla scoop for me please" he requested from the vendor who suspiciously had Urahara's sneaky grin. "I am very sorry sir but today our humble shop is having our save the Earth day and buy 1 get 1 free day and we ran out of cones so we replaced your order" said Araharu the shopkeeper giving Toshiro a Styrofoam cup with two spoons with a scoop of vanilla and chocolate ice-cream. "But-"he started. "Free for all love birds, Enjoy, bye" Araharu beamed and closed the shop shoving them out the door.

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

**Somewhere not so far away from the blushing couple**

"It is done" smirked Araharu. "Were there any complications?" questioned a petite silhouette in the darkened room. "Of course not" replied Araharu insulted that they thought he was not capable for the task. "Our plan will succeed have no fear." Cried a heavily asseted figure(in the chest area)...

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

Loved it, hated it?

Leave a review please...

*-I don't mean to offend anyone with white hair.

Question time

_**Do you think Toshiro should eat dinner with the Kurosaki family in this Fan fiction? Yes/No**_

_**PM please or leave a review on your opinion.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to make everything clear the time is around afternoon, Karin met Toshiro at the railing just after lunch.**

**Warning-A bit of GinRan in this chapter.**

**Last Time On Today-** Araharu the shopkeeper giving Toshiro a Styrofoam cup with two spoons with a scoop of vanilla and chocolate ice-cream. "But-"he started. "Free for all love birds, Enjoy, bye" Araharu beamed and closed the shop shoving them out the door.

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

"Did you also notice that Araharu-san looked weirdly similar to Hats and clogs?"She asked before taking a large spoonful of melted chocolaty and vanilley***** goodness. "Ugh don't mix your chocolate with my vanilla, you already have your own flavour" he complained. "Hey, don't be like that it's just delicious chocolate...umm cream frozen and if you care you have to share" she said feeling very wise. "What in Heuco Mundo are you talking about?" he asked. "Or wait was it sharing is caring, damn you English phrases." she muttered under her breath although it was loud enough for him to hear. "Yes Araharu-san looked related to Urahara" he replied to her question, in hopes of distracting her from cursing the English language to Oblivion."Yeah, hey how come you aren't playing with your phone as usual?""Umm, they gave me a free day to do whatever. I visited Granny and bought Matsamuto here to do shopping...Besides I think I was long overdue for a visit" he said blushing lighty."Hmm" she hummed as she tossed the cup and spoons into a recycle bin on their way to the railing. Ice cream shared between them vanishes pretty quickly.

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

**Karin's POV**

"Hmm"I my Kami did I just hmm. That boy just said he missed you in different words. No, no he misses me like a friend nothing more. Whoever told me about comfortable silences; in whatever book I read or whatever movie I watched they were _wrong_. I mean I was fine with the first few (three) minutes, trying to adjust. Comfortable and silence together was new to my system. What did you expect when you live with the Kurosaki's especially _with_ Goat-chin's so called _educational_ surprise attacks on my brother? So I being me broke this so called 'comfortable' silence.

"How is Matsamuto-san doing?"I asked. He smirked knowingly. "Knew you wouldn't last five minutes with us not speaking." he answered the question on my lips. "Hmph" I huffed not sure if I should be annoyed that he knew me so well or...or pleased.

"Matsamuto is..."he broke off trying to find a word "Matsamuto. She uses every chance she gets to dodge paperwork and is usually passed out on the couch." he paused once more as if contemplating if he should share something with me. "I think she took Gin's death pretty hard. She tries to be strong and keeps her mouth shut but there are nights when she strays into the office drunk narrating their moving tale. They were best friends. As much as I hated him he saved her." he revealed. "Toush" I sighed. "She means a lot to you" I said seeing the fondness reflected on his eyes. "Yes, she is one of the few people I really care about...including you" he whispered. 'No, no don't do this to me. Don't make me fall in love with you some more. You must mean it like a friendly sort of way, nothing else' I protested in my head... 'Deep breaths Karin, Deep breaths. He's a shinnigami, a taicho he has duties which are more important than me' I reminded myself.

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

While Karin was having an inner battle, a white haired Taicho **(**_**No it's not Utitake Taicho**_**) **was starting to have a huge problem. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl.

**Toshiro's POV**

"Yes, she is one of the few people I really care about...including you" I said. Whoa whoa, Traitor mouth. She is not supposed to know that, '_What really is the problem if she finds out about your feelings' asked Hynamouri._ "Because if she finds about it...she would..." I tried to reply. "She deserves someone better than me, a human" I replied finally. _"What if she doesn't want someone better, what if she wants you?" questioned Hynamouri._ I let my eyes wander towards Karin as I felt hope bubbling up to my surface, I am a bakarayou. "Toshiro you're staring" she teased. "Damn, damn keep cool, keep cool" a silent mantra in my head. "You know someone might think you are in love with me or something" she joked._ "But he is" hissed Hynamouri._ "In your dreams Kurosaki" I retorted. A look of hurt flashed through her eyes, or maybe it was just my imagination but a painful sensation yanked in my chest. "There you go again with the Kurosaki thing, how many times have I told you to call me Karin, It's just two syllables, you let me call you whatever I want" she argued. "Not _whatever_ you want" I objected, though truthfully I really didn't mind, anyway if she started calling me Hitsugaya I would feel uncomfortable. "And would it kill you to smile" she said ignoring his comment. "I am already dead" he replied in a very serious voice. "You are full of idiotic comments _today_ aren't you? Glaring and smirking as much as you do must not be healthy, in fact you would look constipated if you try to glare and smirk at the same time." she said pausing for a bit of air and continued her lecture. "Karin, Karin"I repeated failing to get her attention. "Karin, you are going to be late for your dinner" I whispered into her ear. She smells like vanilla and freshly mown grass. "Ahh" she shrieked. "Goat-chin is going to be crazier than usual" she moaned. "Come on, I'll shunpo you home" I said taking her hand. I could feel Goosebumps as I took her hand and electricity shocks engulf my body in waves, Karin gasped as if she felt the same. Wow just great, now I must be imagining things too. "You are in a gigai"she laughed accepting my hand. "Fine then I will keep you company as I walk you home."I said. She smiled

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

This time as they walked to Karin's home both of them were at ease in the silence that echoed.

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

**Karin's POV**

"Oh Karin-chan you are just in time for dinner" beamed Yuzu as she opened the door with a spatula in one hand. "Eeep and you bought your boyfriend too" Yuzu squealed. "We are not dating" we both said unison. "I just came to drop her" he said. "Nonsense, nonsense come join us for diner" Yuzu said kindly. "No, don't" I mouthed gesturing a knife slit through my throat. "No, I don't want to intrude" he replied panicked eyeing me for help. 'That's it, for your sanity and mine' I cheered in my head "Please" Yuzu pleaded. "Fine, if it's alright with you." he gave in. Damn Yuzu and puppy eyes.

"Gyaahh"someone screamed. "Oh no. I'm sorry Toshiro but I warned you." I groaned as I foresaw what would happen next.

****Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace****

Loved it, hated it?

Leave a review please...

*-Vanilley is a word in my own dictionary.

Question Time

**Do you think there should be some Ichiruki in the dinner?-Yes/No**


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time On Today-"Gyaahh" someone screamed. "Oh no. I'm sorry Toshiro but I warned you." I groaned as I foresaw what would happen next. WARNING- Fluffiness AND Madness galore... **Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace** Toshiro's POV Okay, I'll admit I was hungry I could smell mouth-watering aroma's as Kurosaki-san opened the door, what I'm a Taicho I have an enormous reiatsu which means I will have to eat. 'Also you wanted to spend more time with Karin' put in Hynomauri. You are very talkative today aren't you? I snapped back. He merely chuckled. "Oh no. I'm sorry Toshiro but I warned you." Karin groaned breaking me away from my thoughts. Sorry about what? Warned me about what!? I thought confused. "What-"I tried asking, but then I was in a headlock. "What's this, my beautiful second daughter has bought home her boyfriend" cried a very familiar voice. "He's not my boyfriend" yelled Karin as she punched the owner of the voice through the wall a murderous glint in her eyes. "Who is that?" I asked pointing to the twitching pile rubble. "Don't worry, that's Goat-chin it's always, like this. I went easy on him; you should see how Ichi-nii and he fight."Yuzu simply scowled as she went to help her father before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "I warned you are going to have one heck of a night since Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee are coming for dinner too. So be brave." sighed Karin swiping her hand to the back of my head. What with her hand and the back of my head? It can't be that bad right? The familiar voice I heard before,it was Shiba taicho' former Taicho of the 10th squad when I was just a third seat.I'm the one who took his place after he dissappered during a mission in the living world. "Shib-Kurosaki-sama"I acknowledged bowing down as Isshin shook his crocodile tears welled up in his eyes and he ran towards a massive poster and cried "Oh Masaki, our second daughter has bought home to us a respectable young finally have our second son."Karin cheeks turned an unhealthy red watching her father's antics. "Don't worry I think I will survive ,my former captain used to be just like him"I whispered into her ear slipping my hand into her hers. **Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace** "The plan is thriving better than we imagined "marveled two bright blue eyes in a bush "Look at him calming her down.".Another head popped up "And I didn't even have to put anything to the ice-cream "Araharu grinned sliding his hat to cover the mischivious eyes. "Look"the blue eyes said pointing at two figures approaching the Kurosaki household. "It's up to her to do the rest and keep the strawberry cool." **Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace** Karin's POV "Listen, Ichi-nii knows about me knowing about shinnigami and so does Rukia-nee." I stated. "Ahh okay" he replied. "But he doesn't know that you told me about shinnigami so you're going to-"I began but was interrupted by Goat-chin launching himself to Ichi-nii who had just arrived. "You'll never see coming son, HIYAHHHH" Goat-chin yelled trying to kick my brother. But then Ichi-nii flipped him "It's not a surprise if you shout it out to the world". And the brawl began. "Hello Karin-san, Hitsugaya Taicho" bowed Rukia-nee. "What brings you here Hitsugaya Taicho?" questioned Rukia a slight smirk on her face seeing our hands. I glared at her; she and Yuzu always teased me about Toshiro even though I kept on denying my feelings for him. "Matsamuto wanted to shop in the living world so I bought her in exchange she does paperwork" he said in a solemn voice. Damn that boy can lie. "Give it up old man" Ichi-nii said tossing Goat-chin onto the same wall I threw Goat-chin before. This time though Goat-chin stood up quickly and ran up to Mum's poster. "Oh, Masaki we raised our son to be a miscreant, but don't fear I am sure he will learn something from our second son." **Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace** Toshiro's POV "When the fu-"began Kurosaki dusting himself of off dust. "Hiyahhhhh how many times have I told you not to swear" yelled Kuchki as she kicked down the saviour of the winter war. "You have a dirtier mouth than me" Kurosaki yelled back. And by then Rukia had latched herself on Ichigo's back hitting him on the head. "I - am - a - noble - lady - we - don't - have - potty - mouths - like - yours" she emphasized with each whack. "I don't remember you protesting when my so called potty mouth was on your lips fifteen minutes ago" Ichigo snarled. Wait what? Silence loomed over the never quiet Kurosaki household. "Oh, Masaki we are going to have grand-babies maybe a girl with orange hair and violet eyes and I'll convince them to name her Masaki" babbled Shiba Taicho to the giant poster. "Yippee Rukia-nee can really be our sister" squealed Kurosaki from the kitchen doorway. "Yeah Now Goat-chin can really call you his third daughter" Karin smirked. I suppressed a laugh remembering Karin's earlier words. Ha Kuchki Taicho will suffer if he had Kurosaki as a brother in law. "As I was saying before when did Goat-chin get a second s-"Kurosaki zeroed his eyes on me and then to mine and Karin's still grasped hands still in a light shade of pink. "Ahhh, Ichigo let me introduce you to my second son," danced Shiba Taicho around me in circles while sprinkling confetti around me. When did he get confetti?! "Wait what was your name again?" Taicho winked at me. "It's Hitsugaya Toshiro Kurosaki-sama" I sniffed. Confetti had come up my nose and throat, cue coughing hysterically while Karin thumped my back Gigai. "Hehe" she giggled. Giggled. "Did you just giggle?" I asked after my coughing fit subsided. "What me giggle while my best friend is on the verge of death and dying again" she grinned. "Nice to know me being hurt is funny to you" I said mimicking her earlier words. "Sorry to interrupt your little whatever is going on there but how do you know Toshiro?"Kurosaki asked Karin in a strangled voice. "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho" I snapped. 'Isn't it amusing that you only let Karin call you Toshiro but not her brother' chortled Hynomauri. 'Why do you keep telling me these details?' I fumed in my head. "So what exactly happened fifteen minutes ago?" Karin asked back. Ichigo reddened to a colour which would make Abarai's hair weep. "Answer me Karin" Ichigo growled. "Ichi-nii how do you think I know about Shinnigami, Toush told me" Karin replied innocently. Is there another afterlife after Soul society? Because I swear Kurosaki's eyes just turned yellow... **Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace** Karin's POV "Ichigo" cut in Rukia-nee as she held Ichi-nii's hand which was inches away from his Shinniganmi badge. "Aw what now Rukia I was just about to open up a spot for a 10th Division Taicho for Soul Society" Ichi-nii complained. Yanking him down she said "Ichigo if you don't keep calm-" the rest was whispered into my brother's ear which along with his face turned into a bright red. "But Rukia..." my brother tried to protest. "That's my deal" bargained Rukia-nee regaining her balance after being on tip-toes to reach my brother's ear. "What's your problem don't you think I wouldn't have notice my brother and his girlfriend in black kimono's waving katana's?"I demanded. "Besides he saved me from a hollow who was too strong and taught me Kido spells to protect myself" I babbled reminiscing the first time I saw him. "Hn, I can protect you" my idiot brother protested. "Ichi-nii your in university on the other side of town with Rukia-nee, I will need to defend myself at least until the shinnigami stationed here notices the hollows." I explained my stubborn brother who always wanted to protect me. I loved him for that but I was seventeen for crying out loud. "Fine, fine...But you have to promise me you will run away if there is a hollow stronger than you" Ichi-nii said. "But if there is someone in danger; I'm fighting" I countered shaking his hand as we made a deal. "Stubborn" my brother grumbled. "I wonder where she got that from." Toshiro mumbled loud enough for the rest of us to hear. "Little white haired-" my brother muttered under his breath. Rukia-nee elbowed him in the stomach and said "Ichigo don't you have something to tell Hitsugaya Taicho.". "Arigatou Toshiro, for protecting my sister when I was unable to." thanked my brother gratefully. "I'll always try to be there to protect her...I mean the living world and its Hitsugaya-Taicho" Toshiro said mirroring the light blush on my cheeks. 'Deep breaths Karin, Deep breaths. He's a shinnigami, a Taicho he means that his duties are protecting the living world.' Damn he's making this hard for me and Rukia-nee's gleeful smile was not making it any better. "I'm going to go help Yuzu in the kitchen, Come Karin." Rukia-nee said dragging me towards the kitchen ignoring my objection. And she couldn't rush to us the kitchen fast enough. "What's going on between you both?" asked Rukia-nee as she and Yuzu trapped me in a chair not allowing me to help as if I would be any help. I stayed silent, keeping my eyes down. "Karin-Chan" whined Yuzu. I raised my eyes and replied "I honestly don't know." **Smile**Love**Peace**You*Me*Against*the*World**Smile**Love**Peace** Loved it, hated it? Leave a review please... Question Time Whose point of view do you prefer in the next chapter (dinner); Karin's, Toshiro's, someone else (Like Rukia or Ichigo, etc) or how I usually write with a bonus POV from someone else? 


End file.
